Anywhere You Want to Take Me
by fearlessly
Summary: "...They were dancing and Kurt's breath was gentle at his ear, coaxing him someplace he'd never been before. "And now I want to show you something more," Kurt whispered. "But, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"


It had all begun with a simple gaze and a smile long ago on the Dalton Academy staircase.

The whirlwind that was their life had brought them here, to this moment. This moment that was momentous not because it was their first time, or honeymoon, or anniversary, or birthday … they had already reached those milestones and yes they had been beyond special … but this day - it was momentous because he simply loved him and that love was reciprocated. It wasn't a special day in particular but to Kurt, it was the most important day of his life for no reason at all besides the feeling that eternally huddled in his heart and soul … the feeling that he had tried to suppress for years … the feeling that he had finally exposed to Blaine and Blaine had fallen into step with it just like he had done with every other aspect of their life.

He was in love with the man sleeping beside him. He had just shown that man how much he loved him and it had been accepted – and now he was sound asleep in a state of exhaustion and bliss.

A finger trailed the outline of Blaine's bicep as Kurt hovered on one elbow watching him. He was so beautiful. His olive-toned skin was bared and marked. The soft outline of his muscles had been a playground for Kurt's tongue and fingertips. His face looked so peaceful in his sleep and those dark rampant curls that adorned his head made Kurt melt. It wasn't possible for his heart to swell any more but somehow it did as he played the evening back in his mind...

 _"We have experienced so much, Sweetheart," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as they slow danced in their living room. They had both been in their pyjamas because it wasn't a special occasion at all – just an ordinary day – until Kurt just couldn't hide it anymore. The urge in his soul got the best of him and he had to reveal it to his one true love._

 _He had put on their favourite song, Come what May, and asked his husband to dance. Kurt was delighted when he saw the corner of Blaine's mouth smear upwards into a grin as he accepted his husband's surprising proposal. "I would love to dance with you," he stood and took Kurt's extended hand._

 _Now they were dancing and Kurt's breath was gentle at his ear, coaxing him someplace he'd never been before. "And now I want to show you something more," Kurt whispered. "But, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"_

 _Blaine was at the very least intrigued and absolutely aroused. "You know I trust you always, Kurt."_

 _"I need you to think about this, Sweetheart because what we are about to do goes beyond anything we've ever done before and I need to know that you are sure you want to take this journey with me." Kurt, swayed and lead Blaine backwards in their dance, his sea-green gaze holding Blaine's hazels._

 _Blaine's breath hitched in his throat. His heart pounded his chest. He had never seen or heard Kurt like this before. His gaze was dark but incredibly clear. The tone in his voice had something laced within it – confidence, darkness, and so much love. Blaine leaned forward to close what little space there was between them. He was sure. He had never been more sure in his life. "I'm ready. I'll go anywhere you want to take me."_

 _Kurt smiled. Blaine loved Kurt's smile beyond anything. He had dedicated his life to making Kurt smile and once again he had been successful. Kurt's hand slid up from where it had been guiding Blaine. He pressed one finger below Blaine's chin and held his gaze there. He leaned to peck his lips chastely but it wasn't innocent; Blaine felt the fireworks. "Give me one minute. When I call you, you may come to the bedroom." And with that, he was gone._

 _Blaine was left alone in the living room with a swollen heart and a foggy mind. He breathed deeply in anticipation. What was his husband up to? What did Kurt mean, "I may come to the bedroom", like it was a matter of permission._

 _"Sweetheart," he heard Kurt's voice calling … no, beckoning._

 _Blaine was drawn. He climbed the stairs slowly but with purpose. His heart was pounding in his chest, chanting to him in sweet yet agonizing excitement. He had no idea what Kurt was up to but he knew that whatever it was it would surely change their bedroom dynamic. He liked their sex just as it was but there had been something in Kurt's regard … something in his voice that told Blaine they hadn't yet experience their potential and that excited him._

 _He stepped into their bedroom. Kurt had closed the blinds and turn off all the lights except for the soft lamp in the corner. It was still easy to see but made the ambiance enticing. He turned to look and saw Kurt standing at the foot of their king-sized bed. Blaine's knees almost gave out from the sheer beauty that was his husband. It looked like he had grown taller and broader but it must've been the way the light reflected off his bared chest. He was so beautiful. But what caught Blaine's eye and made his heart stop were the pants Kurt was wearing. He had never seen them before. They were black leather and sat just beneath his hip bones and were incredibly tight. "Sweet merciful Jesus," Blaine mumbled under his breath. He could see every exquisite detail of Kurt's body – he didn't ever want to close his eyes or even blink for that matter. Kurt was simply … beautiful._

 _Kurt watched as the love of his life entered the bedroom for the thousandth time – but this time was like the first time. He noticed how intrigued Blaine was – he could read his eyes like a book. He smiled to himself as he noticed the surprise and want in his expression. He knew he had him. He knew there was no turning back now. Blaine belonged to him. He moved forward, his boots padded the hardwood as he approached his husband. He stopped an inch away and slid his hand onto Blaine's cheek. Blaine nuzzled into his touch. It was clear Blaine was so in love._

 _"Before we get started you need to know two things, Sweetheart," Kurt looked into him._

 _Blaine was silent. Even if he had wanted to say something his voice eluded him._

 _"First, I will never do anything to hurt you. Everything that happens tonight stems from pure and honest love."_

 _"I know that," Blaine gasped. He was completely enthralled in Kurt's regard._

 _Kurt smiled, "and second if you want for me to stop at any point just say 'stop'"._

 _Blaine could only nod in agreement. And before he knew it, Kurt stepped back a few paces. What happened next was the beginning of a journey and Blaine knew there was no going back. Not ever._

 _"Strip."_

 _Blaine's eyes flickered. It took a moment for the word to sink in. He opened his mouth to say something … he didn't even know what he would say but his voice trapped in his throat. With trembling hands he began to unbutton his pyjama top, one by one. He had done this so many times before, taken his clothes of for his husband … and Kurt had done it too. But it was never like this … never had it been so … dirty – so exhilarating._

 _Kurt watched Blaine's internal process. It was written all over his face and of course revealed itself within his hazel orbs. The way Blaine looked, the way he carefully moved to unbutton made Kurt want to kiss him and ravage him. He watched as his top floated to the floor and collected in a puddle. Blaine was stunning. He saw him pause and Kurt only gave a gentle nod, urging him to go on._

 _Blaine hooked his thumbs onto the waist of his bottoms and pushed downward, revealing what had been aching for a while now – he was hard – completely. He hissed gently to himself as the air in the room caressed his bobbing cock but what made him grunt was the way his husband was looking at him as if he were prey._

 _Kurt's heart thumped harder and his eyes flickered as he gazed at his now naked husband. Of course he had seen him naked many times but tonight, it was different. Tonight it was like seeing him for the first time. He moved closer again and placed his hand to Blaine's cheek. He could feel and hear that his breath had quickened and he already had a sweaty sheen on his entire body. He leaned down slightly and took a kiss. His lips lingered as he tasted._

 _Blaine was hungry. As soon as he felt Kurt's lips on his he pressed his tongue inside. He was so filled with lust and passion that one more word from Kurt, one more touch from Kurt would send him into overdrive._

 _Kurt leaned back, breaking the kiss with a pop. Blaine almost chased his mouth but then Kurt began to speak. "Let's get one thing clear, Sweetheart," his eyes narrowed but he smiled. "You will cum for me tonight if and when I allow it." He winked and traced down Blaine's bare chest with one finger before retreating to sit on the foot of the bed._

 _Blaine was left standing there trying to collect any thoughts he could. He thought he knew every nook and cranny of Kurt's soul but this came as a shock to him. It was so different yet so … right. He wondered how on earth this hadn't happened sooner because the Dominance that Kurt was exhibiting … was so incredibly him and not to mention, so HOT. Another word jolted him from his own mind…_

 _"Kneel."_

 _He sunk to kneel without even questioning it. His heart raced, his cock ached, and his soul fluttered like never before. He knew Kurt had him in the palm of his hand and there was no place he'd rather be._

 _"I see how hard you are, Sweetheart." Kurt said in a teasing tone. "I bet you want to touch it don't you? Or better yet, you want me to touch it, hmmm?"_

 _Blaine breathed a whimper, "please."_

 _"Please what?"_

 _Blaine realized he didn't know how to ask. He had never had to ask before. His hazel eyes lifted to Kurt's blues, pleading silently for help. All he could muster was … "please Kurt."_

 _"Please Kurt, what?"_

 _Blaine groaned and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath trying to get himself under control. This was happening so fast and he barely knew what "this" was. When he opened his eyes he saw that Kurt was standing before him. He could see how insanely tight his pants were and for Kurt that was some accomplishment. His eyes followed Kurt's thigh upward, past his sculpted creamy chest and into his eyes. "Please, Kurt may I touch myself?" Blaine blushed as he heard his own pleas._

 _Kurt had been prepared for this night. He had planned the logistics and he even knew how he would feel emotionally but nothing prepared him for Blaine's reaction. He knew he was loving it and barely keeping it together. Kurt was relieved because he knew very well this night could have gone all wrong but Blaine hadn't let him down – Blaine never let him down and for that he would be rewarded. "You may, my prince."_

 _Blaine heard those words and swooned. He closed his eyes and mumbled a "thank you" before moving his trembling hand to surround his aching cock._

 _"On one condition," Kurt cut in._

 _Blaine whimpered audibly._

 _"You'll do it wearing this," Kurt lifted his hand to reveal a dangling ball gag._

 _Blaine's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "K-kurt…"_

 _"Hmmm?"_

 _"I-I have never…"_

 _"I know." Kurt bent forward to caress his cheek. "You are going to look so pretty wearing it for me."_

 _Blaine's chest heaved. He thought he would hyper-ventilate from the sheer lust he felt in his core. Kurt kept a close eye on him as he held the red ball in front of Blaine's mouth. "Open wide, Sweetheart."_

 _Blaine obeyed and opened. Kurt placed the ball snuggly into his mouth and brought the straps behind his head and fastened. He tightened and heard Blaine moan, which shot lighting straight to his core. "You look so beautiful, Blaine." Kurt gazed at him … into him … he devoured him with his eyes._

 _Blaine struggled to breathe, not so much from the gag but from his excitement. Kurt could hear the air drawn into his nostrils and back out. His lips were taught around the ball and his chest heaved with lust. Kurt moved to the desk to retrieve the lube. He drizzled some onto Blaine's bouncing cock and moved in close to his face. "You may begin."_

 _Blaine moaned. And began. He stroked the lube into his rigid skin. His shaft had never been harder, the tip of his cock had never been more swollen, and his balls never heavier. His wrist moved quickly … this was not a time to work into it slowly as his body was in a rage … in a frenzy to cum._

 _"Slow down, Sweetheart or you'll exhaust yourself," Kurt said from his place on the bed. "And you have a long night ahead of you."_

 _Blaine's head fell forward at the words, he was already so worked up it was hard to slow. He tried to concentrate on breathing but his mind kept veering to the raging hard on in his grip. He tugged at it slowly even-though everything inside him screamed to go faster, faster, faster, more, more, more. He lifted his gaze again and saw the huge bulge in Kurt's pants. "OH FUCK," he thought and groaned against the gag._

 _Kurt knew. He knew Blaine was done for. He also knew Blaine was far from finished. He felt a sense of pride course through his body. Pride that he could make Blaine lose his fucking mind with mere words and coaxing. There had been many times in their lives where they lost their minds for each other – every time they made love it was amazing but this – this was a whole different entity entirely. Kurt knew there was no coming back from this and frankly, there was no way either of them COULD come back after this. It was earth-shattering and mind-blowing and they were doing this together. He watched as his husband kneeled in the middle of their bedroom, his head hanging, his chest heaving, and his fist stroking himself. He looked so vulnerable, so exquisite that Kurt wanted to gather him up and protect him from everything in the word but first he would be fucked._

 _"Come here, Sweetheart," Kurt beckoned. "Crawl to me."_

 _Blaine shook his head. Had he heard him correctly? Crawl? A whimper escaped. It of course was muffled because of the gag but Kurt heard it loud and clear._

 _"Yes, I said crawl. You do know how to crawl don't you?"_

 _Blaine nodded and released his cock. He fell forward on his hands and knees and began the slow journey toward his love. It was clear to him that he was under Kurt's beck and call. It was also clear to him that he loved this so much. He loved Kurt so much._

 _He finally reached his destination and Kurt was waiting for him with his pants already unbuckled and unzipped. Blaine's tummy seemed to rumble in lusty hunger. He looked up into Kurt's eyes and pleaded through the gag._

 _Kurt smiled down at him and slipped a hand into his curls. "What's that? You want to suck?"_

 _Blaine nodded quickly with a moan._

 _"But how do you propose you'll be able to suck with that thing in your mouth?"_

 _Blaine knew Kurt was toying with him now. He groaned and shifted on his knees. His hazels burning into Kurt's equally beautiful regard. A muffled, "please?"_

 _Kurt lifted his chin with a finger, "you want me to take it off?"_

 _Blaine nodded._

 _Kurt laughed and winked. "Such a cock slut."_

 _OH MY GOD, Blaine wanted to die. Kurt's words burned a scorching hole directly into his soul. He was in a state of frenzied lust. Without being able to control it, his feet were paddling behind him, begging Kurt silently to take the gag off so that he could swallow his cock. He moaned and whimpered and begged with his eyes._

 _"Oh, that got your attention didn't it, sweet prince?" Kurt teased. "You like to be called a slut, don't you? Is it because that's what you are? A cock slut for me?"_

 _Blaine snorted and nodded. He placed his hands on Kurt's thighs and tugged him forward. A muffled, "please. Fuck."_

 _Kurt unclasped the gag and slipped it from Blaine's mouth gently. Immediately, Blaine began to babble. "Kurt, please, let me suck. I don't know what is happening but I need your cock more than I need air."_

 _Kurt raised a brow. "Careful what you say to me, slut because breath play can be arranged."_

 _Blaine stopped. His eyes widened and his mouth twitched in a whisper, "please my love."_

 _Those three words drove Kurt to the edge. He stood and slid his pants down revealing exactly what Blaine wanted, his throbbing bobbing cock. "Is this what you want, slut?"_

 _"Yes. Please," he whined._

 _"You know it's yours. It's always been yours."_

 _Blaine didn't need further instruction. He leaned in and with one motion engulfed Kurt's cock straight into his throat. Kurt was taken aback by Blaine's enthusiasm. He groaned and slipped a hand into his curls, fisting them. "Oh my god, Sweetheart."_

 _Blaine pushed deeper, his throat contracted around Kurt's thick head as he gagged onto it. He felt Kurt push him back by the hair and he gasped in air before Kurt pulled him back in. Kurt repeated this rhythm again and again. He was being throat-fucked. His lips drew to and fro in a tight grip as Kurt controlled the pace. His tongue swirled around as best he could but he knew what was getting Kurt off was every time he pushed into the back of his throat._

 _Kurt was out of his mind. He knew he was being rough but in this moment he didn't care … all he wanted was to feed Blaine. All he needed was to empty his balls into Blaine's throat. His blue orbs flickered as he gazed downward onto his husband. He was so beautiful and so obedient and so perfect. Blaine lifted his golden irises … the submissive love he saw in them made Kurt spill. He came in strong bursts, gushing white hot seed into Blaine's mouth, down his throat and into his belly. "HOLY FUCKING HELL," he screamed. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…"_

 _All Blaine could do was swallow. Kurt had a firm grip on his head and there was no way he could move – not that he wanted to. He took everything Kurt had to give. His heart was filled with immense love and his soul soared as he heard Kurt chant out his name._

 _Kurt slipped from Blaine's mouth and fell to kneel in front of him. His eyes were glazed over and his breath ragged. He pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "I love you so much. Was I too rough?"_

 _Blaine kissed Kurt with hunger. "You were perfect and I love you so much I can't even describe it."_

 _"You just did, Sweetheart. And now I'm going to take care of you." Kurt shuffled slowly behind his kneeling husband. He kneeled behind him with spread thighs. His softening and wet cock pressed to Blaine's tailbone as he scooted closer. His arms wrapped around Blaine's torso and his hand found the stiff bobbing cock. "Mmm," Kurt moaned into his ear._

 _Blaine's hips pressed forward as he felt Kurt's fist surround him. He turned his head to Kurt's moaning mouth. "I love you," he whispered and before he knew it Kurt was stroking him. "Ohh, God. Kurt." He leaned back and was able to cradle against Kurt's strong chest. He knew it wouldn't take much for him to explode._

 _Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's neck. His kisses were loving and tender but his words were still dripping with intense lust. "You liked it when I called you 'slut', didn't you?"_

 _"Hell yesss," Blaine hissed._

 _Kurt laughed gently, "I liked it too. Very much." He kissed him again as his fist quickened the pace. "You did so well tonight. You trusted me and I love you so much for it. I want you to cum for me. Will you do that, Sweetheart?"_

 _Before Kurt could finish his rhetorical question, Blaine was cumming. "HOLY SHIT, KURT," he screeched. Hot cum squirted onto his inner thighs and to the floor in front of him. His body convulsed against Kurt's chest as he tried to simply breathe. Every muscle in his body tensed as he chanted, "Kurt, Kurt, I love, love, love, love, love you"._

Blaine's lashes fluttered open and he saw that his husband was gazing down at him. He blushed then rolled over into him, placing soft kisses to his bicep. Kurt grinned as his heart fluttered. "Look at you all embarrassed."

Blaine peeked up through his cascading curls. "I'm not embarrassed. You just … changed my life last night."

"Did I?"

"Yeah. Just when I thought there was no possible way I could love you more, Kurt Hummel, you showed me a new reality – a new way to love and it was so beautiful."

Kurt's heart soared. "So you want more?"

"No. I _need_ more. I am so far beyond want."

Kurt leaned down to kiss his husband. Their tongues danced gently with each other as fingertips caressed faces and throats and chests. "I've had that in my heart for a long time, Blaine. I was so scared that you wouldn't like it but I had to take the chance. It was just something that I needed to show you. I am so grateful that you enjoyed it."

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"That you will never hide what's in your heart from me. Your heart is so safe with me, Kurt. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know that. That is why I opened up to you. And that is why I am so excited to grow with you and carve out our own little world within."

Blaine pulled Kurt down so that he could cuddle into him. He wrapped his arms around his chest and pressed his face to his smooth throat. "You are the love of my life Kurt."

"And you are mine, slut."

They both snorted laughter and after a few moments of gentle kisses and affectionate gazes they were ready for round two.


End file.
